in our world
by kuroi samurai
Summary: a love and death triangle between theo yumi and ulrich who will die who will love,thats up to me,the first chapters suck so dont give up on me, and review even if you h8 it i accept flames i just noticed that twice as many people read the first chapter
1. in my mind

Ulrich walked down the brightly lit street, there was noise all around him, he needed to get

away… he needed to think…. About ……someone. He couldn't get away from it every where he

looked there she was when he went away it was like she was in his soul tormenting him.

Why….. because he couldn't tell her he couldn't he just couldn't. But he wondered what if she

forgets me what if, hey! A sound behind him made him jump, oh, it was Odd, Odd you scared

the hell out of me! Well maybe if you weren't always thinking it wouldn't be a surprise, I read

in this one book that too much thinking is bad for your health, said Odd ,then you must have

excellent health, muttered Ulrich. Odd didn't seem to hear, come on if we don't get to dinner on

time I'll die and it will be all your fault and with that Odd dragged Ulrich towards the school,

retreating back into his own thoughts Ulrich was saying to him self, I will tell her when the time

is right.

So what did you think? I will be updating every week, so please review!all of you who think this sucks please continue reading cause it gets better(much ) like chapter 5

-----Katy 7/11/05


	2. you idiot

Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko, sadly

Thanks for the reviews ill try to underline and make the chapters longer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In our world

Ch. 2 

The lunchroom was filled with noise, but one stood out above the rest Ulrich turned. It

was Yumi she was laughing, and sitting next to her was Theo! Ulrich walked quickly to

the table trying not to look anxious. "Hi Yumi" said Odd, Ulrich had forgotten till now

that Odd was still with him. "Hey Odd hey Ulrich" yumi replied, "I'm not going to be

here later tonight because Theo needs me to tutor him in math so we're going to my

house " "do you think that I could come to" Ulrich spoke up frantically "I thought you

were doing fine in math" said yumi "well I didn't do so good on the last test" Ulrich

glanced at Theo he had a sly smirk on his face "Yumi I think I need personal tutoring"

Ulrich was getting frustrated, it was clear that Theo didn't want him there which was

exactly why he had to go who knew what Theo was planning he had to protect Yumi. "it

will be fine" said Yumi "Ulrich might even be able to help you" Theo scowled at Ulrich

before he stomped away.

Later

"nice save back there" commented odd "what do you mean" said Ulrich "back in the

lunch room?" "Yeah, even though it was obvious that you didn't want him to be alone

with Yumi" said Odd "so" replied Ulrich "So" ,"so" "when are you going to tell Yumi?"

"tell yumi what?" Ulrich blushed "duh, but I really don't care, did you see sissy's face

the two loves of her life fighting over yumi, it must have been her worst nightmare!" odd

was now laughing, "well, I have to go get "tutored" said Ulrich


	3. confessions and blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko**

Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a while first Christmas break then I had a ton of schoolwork sorry. Thanx for the reviews, and I am sorry if anyone thought I was being self centered for telling them to read my story, sorry I will try not to do that again. Also I am going to add Sissy's POV, so if anyone objects tell me in your review, Oh, and sorry for making the chapters short and not properly paragraphed, but its easier to double space, and its easier to write two short chapters than one long one. And I know my punctuation is bad, I hate grammar rules/punctuation rules so deal.

**Chapter 3**

Ulrich walked up to the door and knocked and yumi opened it

"Boy she looked hot, shit, I am here to protect her from Theo" he reminded himself silently.

"Earth to Ulrich , hello, Theo isn't here yet, come on in I can help you first." Ulrich followed yumi the stairs.

"So" he started

Ulrich/odds dorm

Knock, knock "ok, ok I'm coming", grumbled odd rolling off his bed, "oh, hi Einstein, what's up."

"Hey, odd I have a question, do you think Aileta likes me, like not just for devirtualizing her?"

"well let me think…duh" odd rolled his eyes

" are you sure I mean how can you tell?" questioned Jeremy

"Look Einstein just ask her" replied odd

"how?"

"just ask her on a date or to a dance or something"

"ok, I guess, bye odd." Said Jeremy before leaving

knock ,knock

"now what?" grumbled odd "oh, its you" he started to slam the door

"wait!" cried sissy " I just have one question!"

"I should start an advice column" muttered odd "what's your question, oh im sorry I don't have the cure for extreme ugliness."

"that's not my question you moron! Exclaimed sissy "do you know what Ulrich looks for in a girl?"

"you mean besides yumi and everything you are not?" laughed odd.

"I knew you would be no help at all, you idiot!" yelled sissy and stormed off.

**Yumi's house**

"I'm going to guess that Theo isn't coming," said Yumi.

"Yeah," agreed Ulrich with relief

Is that all you need help on Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Um, yeah"

"ok bye Ulrich see you tomorrow" Yumi smiled.

"Wait! There is something I need to tell you," Ulrich sweated

"Yes,"

"Yumi, I, I love you and I wanted to know if you loved me the same way" Ulrich spoke in a rush.

"Ulrich I I," Yumi started

_SLAM! _

"Oh hi Theo" yumi said nervously, " I will go get some snacks" and left.

"What were you trying to do!" yelled Theo

"what, what do you mean" stammered Ulrich

"You know what I mean, I watched you through the window" exclaimed Theo

"you did" questioned Ulrich

"look yumi likes me not you." Theo smirked.

"No she doesn't!" Ulrich whirled around and punched Theo.

"Oh so now you want to play rough" Theo taunted.

"yes" whispered Ulrich and kicked Theo in the stomach, hard

"I wonder how well you will hold up against a bullet" Theo laughed as he pulled out a gun, just as yumi walked in.

** Ulrich's POV**

All he heard was a shot and a scream.

All he felt was a searing pain in his chest.

All he saw was blackness.


	4. the end

**thank yous to iwo jima fallen one and all anomus reviews who read and reviewed the second chapter, and all the rest of you r mean(not really but still)!**

**THE END**

Just kidding (I think this is my fav. Chappie yet)


	5. your destiny

**Hey everybody I am going to be changing my screen name **

**It will be kuroi samurai**

**Sorry I took so long to update**

**Really sorry**

**Hey to all my reviewers**

**Renayumi: glad you like it, sorry it took me so long to update **

**Demongurl: I haven't killed anyone…yet, I don't know why**

**East coast ryder: wow, I never thought anyone would ever quote me, sorry you think this story was carried out badly**

**Mrs. Odd della robbia: you went from odds girlfriend to his wife in less than a month, wow**

**Girl Ulrich: glad u like my story, it wasn't that scary**

**Luna: you say sorry a lot, its ok I forgive you**

**MAT: it wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger, but glad u like it**

**Spike+erin: I rev. your story it was good, glad u like mine**

**Tora Tora Tora Tora: glad u like it my screen name is in Japanese now, I like reading about samurai warriors, and other ancient stuff**

"Please, please, tell me he is going to be alright, please," yumi begged. "I am sorry miss, at this point we have no way of knowing, he is in a very deep coma, he may not wake up, I am sorry." Replied the doctor(and left).

"Ulrich I love you so much, you cant die, not now, please," Yumi said before she started to cry

**Ulrichs POV**

He listened to her words but could not will his body to respond, he wanted to hold her , to comfort her. He could hear her tears but could not feel them as they ran down his chest.

He heard word that made him fear for her life: "Theo will pay"

**Yumi's POV**

As yumi walked down the street she could feel peoples stares, she looked like a wreck her tears had caused her eyes to puff up and made her black mascara run down her death white skin. She didn't care, all she wanted was to get home with out running into Theo (she would get her revenge but at the moment she was to distressed to do anything) but he was the very person she saw. She tried to run hoping he hadn't seen her, but to her dismay he headed her off at the end of the block.

**Normal POV**

"hey yumi, why the tears, it's a wonderful day" theo smiled seductively. "You know why", yumi scowled, "oh come on, don't tell me you actually have feelings for Ulrich." Theo smirked. "Well I have a hell of a lot more feelings for him than I do for you" yumi screamed, drawing everyone's attention. "You don't really mean that, now do you, You and me were destined, and no matter haw long you run from it, you cant change your destiny." Theo smiled. "You are not my destiny!" yumi took off running. Theo watched her run "You will be mine, Yumi Ishyama."

**Yumi's house**

Yumi sat on her bed with her legs crossed, thinking (she is making a card for Ulrich). _What did Theo mean by destiny_ she wondered as she put the finishing touches on the card. "I'd better take this card to Ulrich" she called out to her mother as she came down the stairs, "I will be back by nine". "Do you want me to drive you sweetie, after all its already dark out." Asked yumi's mother. "No, the hospital is only a few blocks away, and I like walking when the stars are out." Yumi replied.

Yumi entered the dark hospital room and was just about to lay the card down on to the bed side table when a dark figure emerged from the shadows holding a gun pointing to Ulrich's head

A/N: I hope you like this chapter I wont update again till I get 10 reviews!

Luv u all, here is a teaser:

_"miss me baby"_


	6. the girls hate him

I am sorry I took so long to update but I got a new laptop and it was having issues. That was the fastest ten reviews I have ever received. Thank you so much. This chapter, you are going to be mad at me but this chapter's main focus is not yumi and Ulrich. But I hope you will still like it. And I promise you will find out what happens to Ulrich and Yumi!

Mat : wow I am glad u like it so much, if you hate this chapter I promise the next one will be better.

Arya b.: I am glad you like it and yes I have heard of you from that story, It's a good one

Eric: glad you like it, and I just updated, hehehe!

Lara: wow glad you like it, there will be more romance in the next chapter, a little in this one too. (I would have given it a 4/10 but 10/10 works too

Writer of odd fics: really glad u like it, and I know you have several stories I read them, they rock

Crazycatluv: well you did say please so….

Calm89: glad you think its interesting but are we talking interesting or "_interesting"? hehehe_

Animesk8rgirl: hopefully

Firecat78967: yeah, Theo is an ass

These names might be old cause I wrote them before my computer went wack

**Chapter 6:**

All the girls h8 him

Odd/Jeremy

"I'm worried about Ulrich, he's been gone for quiet some time I wonder if he's alright" a worried Jeremy tapped him fingers across his laptop. "Don't worry he's fine, besides we all know Ulrich can take care of himself," odd mumbled through handfuls of cheese puffs. "I'm not so sure, I think I'll do a check up on lyoko, it might be xana…." Jeremy stood up and worriedly walked towards the door. "Yeah, you go talk to your little girlfriend, meanwhile I have some quality time to spend with my cheese puffs." Odd said as he stuffed another handful in his mouth.

Sissi

"Ooo, I just cant stand that insolent blind creep, his name serves him right, does he not realize that I am the most beautiful girl in the school" her voice fell, "just like Theo" _flashback: "don't worry I'll stay with you forever, nothing will ever tear us apart, sissy, I love you"-end flash back----_yeah nothing but her nothing but your love for her nothing but… that girl. _Flashback: "I don't love you anymore so just, just back off" "but you said…" "No, what I said, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" "why...was it...her" "yes it was, I am sorry" "but..." " Look I said I was sorry, now just leave me alone!" end flashback---_ yes you will be sorry; you left me standing there. You broke my heart now I will rip yours out. Theo…you will pay. (Just for the record she is talking to her self)

Yumi

" Miss me baby?", a dark shadow emerged from the shadows and came face to face with Yumi. "What do you want?" "You" the shadow whispered fiercely "I am not afraid of you" yumi glanced at the gun that was trapped to the shadows waist. " What are you afraid of yumi, don't worry I could never hurt you, but do you fear for his life?" the shadow pointed the gun at Ulrich's unconscious form, "you see you just cant win yumi…. you have two choices" the shadow breathed his hot breath down her neck.

I know this chapter is short but I hope you liked it, I need lots of reviews to update so press that little button

Love you all

--Katy


End file.
